How I Met Your Mother - Sticy Version
by prefelct
Summary: Kisah pertemuan 2 insan manusia yang 100% bertolak belakang, yang bahkan banyak orang berani bertaruh, jika mereka berhasil bersatu, artinya dunia telah mendekati kiamat. Pertanyaannya, siapa mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu? Update Chap 3! 1st Memory!
1. Prologue

**How I Met Your Mother**

**2****nd**** Fanfic**

**Summary : Kisah pertemuan 2 insan manusia yang 100% bertolak belakang, yang bahkan banyak orang berani bertaruh, jika mereka berhasil bersatu, artinya dunia telah mendekati kiamat. Pertanyaannya, siapa mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu?**

**Disclaimer : Ane ga bakal pernah bisa jadi pemilik Fairy Tail… Hukkzzz..TT^TT. Hanya Opa Hiro Mashima yang bisaaa….TT^TT**

**RnR! Xixixi….**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Papoooyy!" gadis mungil itu berkacak pinggang. Mulutnya manyun-manyun, pipinya menggembung dan memerah. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, ia mendesah panjang dan memutar kedua bola matanya, disusul dengan erangan putus asa.

"Paaaapppoooyy!" yang dipanggil, menggeliat sejenak lalu kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya. Mengorok lebih keras dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

_'Arrgghh… sampai kapan aku harus teriak-teriak biar Papoy tercinta bangun..'_ pikirnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia akhirnya membuka selimut Papoynya dan berjalan memutari kasur, ke arah kaki besar milik Papoynya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mempersiapkan jari-jarinya, lalu…

"Hyaaaat! Banguuunnn!" dengan semangat '45, ia menggelitik telapak kaki Papoynya dan berteriak-teriak dengan berisik bagai dunia mau kiamat. Pria itu mengerang-erang dan tertawa sambil menarik-narik kakinya dari serangan tangan kecil yang maut.

"Stop! Ya, ya, ya! Papi bangun! Holy Mavis!" gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keadaan Papoynya yang kacau balau, rambutnya masih acak-acakan, matanya memerah, wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Papoy, bangun!" rengek gadis itu dengan manja. Pria itu kemudian menumpuk bantalnya sehingga bisa duduk bersandar di kasur.

"Ngapain kamu bangunin Papi pagi-pagi.. Ini kan hari Sabtu." Tanya Pria itu dengan malas, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Gadis itu menatap Papoynya dengan gemas dan menjewer telinganya.

"Ini 'kan ulang tahun aku, Papooyy! Kok Lupa sih!?" pria yang sebelumnya berpura-pura menjerit kesakitan, langsung membuka matanya dan menganga.

"Uwaah.. maaf sayang, Papi lupa. Semalem Papi baru pulang dari Job. Sekarang, sayang mau kado apa?" melihat wajah menyesal di wajah Papoynya, gadis itu lalu tersenyum sumringah.

"Papoy, ini 'kan ulang tahun aku yang ke-17, boleh dong punya pacar..?" mendengar kata 'pacar', Pria itu langsung duduk tegak di atas kasurnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit kikuk di bawah sorotan tajam dari Papoynya. Pria itu lalu menunjuk anak gadisnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya, menyuruh gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Dengan was-was, akhirnya gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di hadapan pria itu.

"Emang kamu sekarang lagi dekat dengan siapa? Papi sama Mami kenal nggak sama orangnya? Sejak kapan? Dari guild mana?" pertanyaan beruntun tersebut sukses membuat gadis cantik di depannya menjadi semakin gelagapan.

"Err.. Anu.. err.." melihat gelagat panik dari putri kesayangannya, Pria itu akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan keluar kamar, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas kopi panas dengan asap yang masih mengepul dan duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Geez.. ini yang paling bikin papi was-was. Oke, sebelum Papi dan Mami putuskan kamu boleh punya pacar atau nggak, Papi mau ceritain sesuatu." Gadis itu lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memusatkan perhatiannya terhadap apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Papoy.

2 jam berlalu…

"… yeah. That's how I met your mother.." ujar Pria itu sembari meneguk habis kopinya yang telah dingin. Putrinya hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya.

"Papoy… huwaaaaaa" jerit gadis itu dengan wajah bersinar. Layaknya fangirl, ia menjerit-jerit nggak karuan setelah mendengar kisah dari Papoynya.

"Ngapain kamu jerit-jerit kaya kodok kejepit?" tanya pria itu dengan wajah syok. Baru sekali ini ia melihat tingkah laku putrinya yang abnormal.

"Itu romantiiiss beuud, bapakku sayangg.. kyaaaa…" jeritnya sambil bergulung-gulung di kasur. Pria itu hanya melihat dengan heran sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Setelah beberapa kali menjerit-jerit histeris, gadis itu keluar dari kamar Papoynya dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, ia menutup pintu, menguncinya, lalu melompat ke kasur dan berguling-guling.

"Aku nggak nyangka, Papoy dan Mamay bisa seperti langit dan bumi. Aku harap, aku juga bisa seperti mereka… tapi.. " ia melirik ke lacrima miliknya yang tergeletak di meja, terpampang wajah seorang cowok yang terlihat dingin, dengan mata berwarna hijau, rambut silver yang terlihat acak, dan senyum sinis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sementara itu…

"Sayang, kamu tadi bicara apa aja sama anak kita? Kamu nggak cerita yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya wanita itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk meja dapur dengan nggak sabaran. Rambut panjangnya terikat dan terjuntai ke samping menutupi bahunya yang indah. Pria itu menyeringai, seringai khas sejak ia masih remaja, seringai yang amat dibenci sekaligus yang membuat wanita itu mengijinkannya untuk bertekuk lutut, hanya untuk wanita itu. Ia duduk di sebelah wanita itu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dengan keadaan setengah telanjang alias bertelanjang dada, tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat masih sama seperti saat remaja, (**Me : ** yang pikirannya ngeresss hayoo…. hahahah), ia memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan lehernya yang jenjang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma tubuh wanita tercintanya itu. Wanginya sama, tak pernah berubah. Wajahnya terutama, sekalipun bertambah usia, tak terlihat tua, tetap sama seperti saat remaja, apalagi ekspresinya saat cemberut, membuat pria ini akan menggodanya sampai wajah wanita ini bersemu kemerahan.

"Oke.. jangan mulai deh.. ayo bilang, kamu tadi cerita apa sama anak kita? Sampai dia jerit-jerit.." tukas wanita itu dengan nada sebal. Pria itu tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut istrinya. Dengan gemas, ia memainkan pipi wanita itu dan mencium bibir mungilnya dengan lembut.

"Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita dulu, saat anak kita mulai merayu soal pacar, saatnya aku cerita soal pertemuan kita saat jaman kadal." Wanita itu tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya, melingkari leher pria itu dan menempelkan keningnya di kening pria tercintanya.

"Aku berharap, cowok yang akan menjadi pendamping putri kita, tidak congkak, arogan, playboy, menjengkelkan, tukang makan, dan resek seperti dirimu." Pria itu menyeringai.

"Aku berharap, cowok itu bisa kuat mental, iman, dan jiwa raga saat mendampingi putri kita yang bawel, berisik, cerewet, suka ngambek, dan pintar merayu seperi dirimu." Balasnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Cih… kamu tetap saja menyebalkan seperti dulu." Jawabnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Well… kamu tetap aja bawel dan tukang ngambek seperti dulu, sayang.." balas pria itu sambil memainkan rambut istrinya.

"Pake baju sana! Nggak usah sok seksi! Otot jadi lemak aja, bangga!" jawab wanita itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Grrr.. ini otot! Bukan lemak! Kamu nggak lihat 'kah betapa seksinya otot-otot perutku?" balasnya sambil menunjukkan perutnya yang memang masih sama seksinya seperti saat remaja. Wanita itu segera membalikkan badan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah ah ah.. I know you are blushing madly right now… kamu nggak akan bisa menolak pesonaku sayang.." godanya sambil tertawa. Wajah wanita itu semakin memerah dan ia yakin, ia bahkan bisa melihat seringai suaminya yang menjengkelkan itu tanpa harus membalikkan tubuhnya.

"S-sok tahu!" balasnya.

"Yeah… selalu menjawab seperti itu saat sudah terdesak.." gumam pria itu.

"Kamu menjengkelkan.." gerutu wanita itu. Pria itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati dan memutar tubuh istrinya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Wanita itu nggak bisa berbohong, ia sangat, sangat, sangat, mencintai sepasang mata milik suaminya. Mata yang sanggup membuatnya tenggelam. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang sepertinya sedang daydreaming, seringai khasnya muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Like what you see, babe?"

* * *

**Gosh! Ane jadi cekikikan sendiri nulis fanfic ini…**

**Oke..**

**RnR please..TT^TT jadi ane bisa mutuskan untuk lanjut fanfic ini atau nggak..:(**

**Trims, bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini…:D**

**Matursuwun..:3**


	2. The 1st Encounter

**Chapter 1**

**Anna-Chan28'Bonjour :** Hai! Welcome to my Sticy Fic! Maaf ya lama update! Semoga ente suka! Jangan lupa diikuti terus ya! RnR pliss..hihihi.. oiya.. kalo ente suka Sticy, jangan lupa tengok ke "The Script, The Whisper, and Marriage Contract" ya…. Hahaha..

**Pidachan99 :** ahhahahah…. Pasti donk lanjut…:3 ane paling cinta Sticy soalnya..hahah… Diikutin terus ya nak! Hahaha…RnR pliss..:D

**Erin-chan : ** wkwkwkwkkw…. Ia menikah sayang..wkwkk wuts… ane belum bilang kalo nama anaknya Mavis lhohh..ahahahha… Uhm… siapa ya? Enaknya siapa ya si rambut silver?wkwkwkkw. Uwoooo.. jangan.. hahaha. RnR ya naakk…:D

* * *

**The 1st Encounter**

* * *

**Reminder**

"Kamu menjengkelkan.." gerutu wanita itu. Pria itu akhirnya berjalan mendekati dan memutar tubuh istrinya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Wanita itu nggak bisa berbohong, ia sangat, sangat, sangat, mencintai sepasang mata milik suaminya. Mata yang sanggup membuatnya tenggelam. Melihat keadaan istrinya yang sepertinya sedang daydreaming, seringai khasnya muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Like what you see, babe?"

* * *

"My children! Opa punya pengumuman!" seru Opa Makarov yang sedang asyik berkacak pinggang di atas pagar pembatas balkon lantai 2 di Guild paling berisik dunia akhirat, Fairy Tail. Semua kepala mendongak dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke sosok kecil beruban tersebut.

"Cecee… feeling aku kok.. nggak enak ya?" bisik Lucy dengan wajah masam ke arah Cece Mira yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan gelas-gelas di bar.

"Nggak tahu , say…" jawab Cece Mira sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Sembari menyeruput Strawberry Milkshakenya yang masih super dingin, Lucy menerka-nerka hal apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Opa Makarov kali ini.

_'Kalau nggak soal misi, perang, festival, pasti duit…'_ pikir Lucy.

"Dengerin! Tahun ini! Eh.. Miraa! Tahun berapa ini!?" seru Opa yang mengundang banyak kepala bersweatdrop ria.

"Heeh.. X792 Opaa…" jawab Cece Mira sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Oya X792! Tahun ini kitaaaaa… Natalan di Pulau Eden!" seru Opa sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara.

"YEEEEEEYYY!" sorak penghuni guild yang diiringi oleh bunyi gelas-gelas yang saling beradu.

"Kita akan berlibur sampai saat Valentine!"

"Aaaaawww…" suasana guild riuh rendah menyambut momen liburan panjang yang akan mereka jalani.

"Ne? Pulau Eden?" tanya Lucy.

"Lo nggak tahu Pulau Eden, cin?" tanya Jeng Cana yang disambung dengan glegekan maha dahsyat yang langsung menyerang wajah Lucy dan Cece Mira.

"Hoek.. Sumprit Jeng! Lo makan jengkol ya? Bau jigong lo kaya kentut!" Cece Mira sewot nggak karuan karena hidungnya terkontaminasi dengan bau terlarang. Lucy cepat-cepat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju dengan Cece Mira. Mendengar komentar dari 2 cewek di depannya, Jeng Cana hanya tertawa ngakak.

"Yeee.. Lo kaya nggak tahu aja lalapan gue sehari-hari semur jengkol sama sambal goreng pete? Wkwkwkwkwkw…." Jawabnya sambil meneguk segelas besar beer favoritnya.

"Paling nggak, kamu sikat gigi dong Jeng!" seru Lucy nggak kalah sewot.

"Aduh.. tuh dia… sikat gigi gue tadi pagi nyemplung ke toilet.." balasnya sambil nyengir kuda. Lucy dan Cece Mira yang mendengarnya langsung menganga nggak karuan. Baru kali ini mereka menemukan seorang cewek, masih perawan, juoroknya setengah mampus. Gimana nasib anak dan suaminya nanti?

"Ja-jadi.. lo nggak sikat gigi say, hari ini?" tanya cewek barmaid itu dengan wajah jijik.

"Uhm… sikat gigi dong!"

"Yeeeek!" seru Lucy yang sudah bergidik jijik. Ia membayangkan Jeng Cana yang menggosok gigi dengan sikat gigi yang sudah nyemplung, terjun bebas ke toilet.

"Gue kaga sejorok itu, Blondie sayaaaaang… udah berbusa kali gue kalo sampe gue beneran sikat gigi pake sikat gigi itu…" jawab Jeng Cana dengan gemas, seakan-akan tahu benar apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Lucy.

"Terus? Pake apa?"

"Pake jari..wkkwkw… tinggal kasih odol, gosok-gosok deh ke gigi" Mereka ber-2 hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah laku Jeng Cana yang jorok.

"Ehhh… pertanyaanku belum dijawab… Pulau Eden tuh apa sih?" rengek Lucy sambil mencolek-colek Jeng Cana.

"Pulau Eden itu tempat langganan Fairy Tail untuk ngerayain Natal say.. tempatnya bagus banget! Ada tempat ski, ada pemandian air panas, ada casino, kafe 4 musim, wishing maze, pokoknya bagus banget deh say!" ujar Cece Mira yang matanya sudah blink-blink membayangkan Pulau Eden.

"Owh ya? Wah… pasti keren banget ya… jadi pingin cepat-cepat ke sana.." angan-angan Lucy melayang jauh, membayangkan kenikmatan menikmati liburan dengan hiburan yang nggak terbatas. Pikirannya terganggu saat Opa Makarov memberikan pengumuman lagi.

"YOOOOO! Semua! PULANG!" suara Opa menggelegar bagai halilintar. Terdengar banyak suara tercekat memenuhi ruangan.

"Opa! Kok kita diusir!?" seru Natsu yang kebingungan.

"Dalam waktu 2 jam kembali ke sini, dengan segala gudang pakaian kalian! Yang terlambat... yang bayarin semua biaya liburan!" dengan seruan dari kalimat terakhir itu, sontak penghuni guild membabi buta dan saling sikut berlarian keluar dari guild meninggalkan Lucy dan Cece Mira yang tersungkur di lantai akibat insiden sikut-sikutan.

1.5 jam kemudian…. Di guild…

"Natsu, sekali lagi kamu bongkar-bongkar koperku, mandul kamu!" pekik Lucy dengan jengkel. Natsu langsung banjir keringat dingin melihat kobaran aura gelap yang menguar dari dalam diri Lucy.

"Gue 'kan cuma mau bantu lo bawain barang.." jawabnya.

"Ya tapi bukan berarti kamu keluarin semua baju aku di tengah jalan terus kamu bawa lari kopernya, somplak! Malu tahu, baju dalem sampe kececeran di tengah jalan!" sembur Lucy dengan ganas.

"Bener begitu, Natsu?" bocah malang itu mendadak beku begitu menyadari suara yang berbicara dengannya.

"Natsu?" panggil suara itu lagi. Dengan terpatah-patah, ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan baju zirah dari Tacik Erza. Pemilik Rambut Tomat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis dan menyelidik.

"Tacik! Aku dipermalukan sama Natsu..huhuhuhu…" Seru Lucy sambil merengek-rengek manja ke Tacik.

-PANG!-

Semua orang yang mendengar langsung memasang wajah kesakitan. Gimana nggak, Tacik Erza dengan penuh cinta kasih langsung merengkuh kepala Natsu dan menghantamkannya ke baju zirah kebanggaannya.

"Itu hukuman untuk mempermalukan seorang Lady." Ujar Tacik Erza yang disambut dengan high-five dari kaum hawa. Para pria yang mendengarnya jadi semakin ciut nyalinya apalagi setelah melihat Natsu yang terkapar berbusa.

"Oi oi bocah!" seru Opa Makarov. "Semua udah kumpul?"

"Bentar Opa, saya absen dulu." Sahut Teh Bisca. Semua orang dengan sigap, segera menuju bangkunya masing-masing menunggu giliran di absen.

"Tacik Erza?"

"Hadir!"

"Lucy?"

"Aye!"

"Cece Mira? Babe Laxus?"

"Di sebelahnyaa Lucy…~"

"Levy-chan? Droy? Jet? Encang Gajeel?"

"Hadir bos!"

"Natsu? Akang Gray?"

"Berbusa dan hadir!" sahut Akang Gray yang sedang asyik mengelamuti es baloknya.

"Madam Juvia, Bang Alzack, Meme Lissana, Koko Elfman, Tante Evergreen, Mas Freed, Cak Bickslow, Asuka-chan, Neb, Om Macao, Sinyo Romeo, Nonik Wendy?"

"Yosh!" seru mereka berbarengan. Absensi berjalan selama sekitar 15 menit dan setelah semua sudah tercatat kehadirannya, mereka beramai-ramai menuju pelabuhan Hargeon. Kapal yang membawa mereka cukup besar dan sanggup untuk menampung sekitar 15 guild yang ada di Fiore. Setelah mengurus segala persiapan yang dibutuhkan, setengah jam kemudian Fairy Tail berlayar menuju laut lepas, ke Pulau Eden.

Kapal yang membawa mereka berlayar layaknya kapal pesiar modern, besar, dilengkapi dengan restaurant dan kamar dengan 3 kelas, ruang dansa, butik, minimarket, casino, gymnasium, dan masih banyak fasilitas yang tersedia di dalam kapal tersebut. Fairy Tail secara eksklusif memesan seluruh kamar kelas 1 yang tersedia.

"Gile… lagi kaya nih Opa Makarov! Sampai booking semua kamar kelas 1!" celetuk Om Macao yang disetujui oleh Sinyo Romeo.

"Nyo Romeo, nanti kita renang yuk!" pinta Nonik Wendy dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aiihh,.. imut banget merekaaa.." pekik Meme Lissana dan Nona Laki berbarengan. Yang dipuji, hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah masing-masing yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Uhm.. Oke, Nik" jawab Sinyo kecil itu malu-malu. Di lain tempat, Di kamar Lucy…

"I Open Thee, Gate of The Canis Minor, Nikora" –poof- sebuah asap yang berkilauan muncul di hadapan Lucy.

"Punn puunn…" Plue muncul dengan gaya khasnya yang shaky-shaky, membuat Lucy ber-squealing saking gemasnya dengan Plue yang polos tak berdosa.

"Plue! Kamu mau 'kan temani aku spa?"

"Puun puuun puunn!" jawab Plue sambil menari-nari dengan gerakan yang amat lucu.

"Oke! Sebentar ya, aku mau bereskan barang dulu." Cewek pirang itu membongkar isi kopernya dan mulai menempatkan isinya di lemari pakaian yang tersedia.

"Kamar yang terlalu bagus untuk seorang diri…"gumamnya. Sambil menata beberapa perlengkapan pribadi miliknya, ia mendengarkan lagu-lagu favoritnya dengan headphone yang tersambung ke lacrima playernya dan tidak menyadari keributan yang terjadi di luar.

"Sir! Maaf, ini benar-benar kesalahpahaman. Kami akan co-"

"Gah! Berisik! Gue yang booking kamar ini duluan! Gimana sih?!"

"Tapi, Sir, ada kesalahpahaman yang perlu kami lu-"

"Shut up! Gue nggak mau tahu, pokoknya gue mau kamar gue, sekarang!"

"Tapi, Sir, di dalam ada orang!"

"Bodo!"

-Braak!-

Sosok pemrotes itu memasuki ruangan, menutup pintu dan bersandar di pintu tersebut. Dengan menghela nafas panjang, ia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kamar yang menjadi sumber pertengkaran sebelumnya. Di saat matanya berusaha mengenali kamar itu, pandangannya terhenti. Ia terdiam mematung, tangannya masih memegang knob pintu. Matanya melotot dan membulat, mulutnya menganga. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sedang memunggunginya, mengenakan headphone, melakukan suatu tarian hip hop, dan yang paling membuatnya syok 7 samudra adalah, gadis itu sedang berganti pakaian. Gadis itu berputar dan membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok asing berada di dalam kamarnya. Sosok itu terpaku dengan wajah semerah tomat dan parahnya lagi, mimisan!

"KYAAAAA!"

"HUUAAAA!"

Jeritan gadis itu membuat sosok asing tersebut ikut-ikutan teriak dengan panik. Gadis malang itu langsung berlari ke kasur dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Sementara sosok asing tersebut tersungkur lemas di pintu, saking kagetnya dengan teriakan si gadis.

"Si-siapa kamu!? Ngapain kamu di kamarku!?" Pekik Lucy dari balik selimut. Ia malu bukan main melihat keadaannya saat ini. Setengah telanjang di hadapan orang asing pula.

"E-e.. Gu-gue yang punya kamar ini.. Siapa lo?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan suara yang gemetaran.

"Harusnya kamu jawab pertanyaanku! Kamu siapa!? Ini kamarku! Dasar Mesum!" pekik gadis itu dengan panik.

"Ma-maa.. Hei! Gue nggak mesum! Ini emang kamar gue! Cih! Gue Sting! Sting Eucliffe dari Sabertooth! Siapa Lo!?" tanyanya lagi dengan keras. Mendengar nama 'Sting Eucliffe', gadis itu mendadak melongokkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Mata karamelnya yang besar dan indah, memandang sosok 'Sting Eucliffe' dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sting? Sting Eucliffe?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah bloon. Melihat kelakuan aneh dari gadis itu, Sting berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu untuk mengamati wajahnya dengan lebih dekat.

"Blondie!?" serunya dengan wajah super syok. Mereka berdua saling bertatap muka dengan ekspresi yang nggak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya cowok itu dengan nada menyelidik. Cewek mungil itu menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

"Aku? Aku.. aku berlibur ke Pulau Eden dengan Fairy Tail. Dan sebagai informasi, ini kamarku, Sting!" semprot Lucy dengan sewot.

"Eden? Waow, gue juga ke sana. Tapi, hei! Ini kamar gue! Gue yang booking kamar ini duluan!"

"Kapan kamu booking? Aku udah bayar kamar ini tahu!"

"Gue juga udah bayar, Blondie! Lo sendiri, kapan booking?"

"Aku nggak mau jawab kalo kamu nggak jawab juga!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan dan sempat membuat Sting blushing seperti maniak.

"Cih! Ngerepotin banget. Oke kita bilang sama-sama. Deal?"

"Deal." Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang mendahului mereka berdua dan..

"Hari ini, pukul 11 siang!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"WHAT?!" pekik mereka. Bersamaan. Lagi.

"Kok bisa sih yang ngelayanin booking kamar bego gini!?" umpat Lucy.

"Well, Blondie… berhubung kita berdua udah bayar, daaaaan! Gue nggak mau yang namanya pindah ke kamar kelas 2, gue putuskan, kamar ini, milik kita berdua!" klaim Sting dengan angkuh.

"Eh!? Kok gitu sih!? Lagian, kamu kan cowok!"

"Heh… terus? Apa karena gue cowok dan lo cewek, berarti gue bakal macem-macem sama lo?" tanya Sting. Tanganya terlipat di depan dadanya, menunggu jawaban dari Blondie.

"Uhm… ya nggak sih… Kita juga udah saling kenal.. Tap-"

"Haizz… Pake baju dulu sana. Kalo lo nggak terima, lo aja yang pindah ke kamar kelas 2 atau kelas 3. Gue sih masih mau menikmati kamar ini." Jawabnya. Ia berjalan mengitari ruangan dan menemukan sebuah kulkas kecil yang menyimpan sejumlah botol wine dan beer. Ia mengambil sebotol wine, membuka dan menuangkan isinya ke sebuah gelas kosong di atas kulkas. Mendengar komentar logis dari Sting, Lucy melihat ke dirinya sendiri yang setengah telanjang dan memutuskan untuk setidaknya berpakaian dulu sebelum lanjut berdebat dengan penyusup yang sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Dengan susah payah, ia merayap ke pinggir kasur, masih tetap dengan keadaan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha mengambil blousenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan akhirnya berhasil, ia segera memakainya di dalam selimut. Sting tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol Lucy.

"Udah selesai?"

"Hu-uh." Jawab gadis itu sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Sting mengitari kasur dan duduk tepat di samping Lucy. Matanya mengamati gadis mungil itu dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Sting Eucliffe." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Lu-Lucy He-Heartfilia." Jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan cowok itu.

"Gimana? Lo pindah atau stay?" tanya Sting sambil meneguk sejumlah wine dari gelasnya. Lucy hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali melirik ke cowok itu.

"Aku nggak mau pindah. Aku juga mau menikmati kamar ini… tapi.."

"Oke. Gue anggap lo setuju dengan penawaran gue." Cowok pirang itu berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja rias. Tangannya diregangkan ke atas kepalanya kemudian diikuti dengan membuka jaket hitamnya, lalu semacam lempeng pelindung dada yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menunjukkan sebagian besar otot-otot tubuh, terutama otot perutnya yang sanggup membuat fangirlsnya pingsan jejeritan. (**Me : **Pakaian Sting adalah saat ia menyerah di hadapan Fairy Tail di hari terakhir GMG. Bosan sama outfit berbulunya.)

"Eh.. Eh? Ngapain buka baju?" tanya Lucy dengan panik. Di otaknya sudah terbayang-bayang berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya jadi paranoid. Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyadari rona merah yang perlahan mewarnai wajah Lucy yang seputih porcelain.

"Gue… mau.." ia melangkah mendekat dan menyorongkan badannya ke arah cewek paranoid tersebut. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan kedekatan mereka membuat wajah Lucy serasa terbakar. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggir kasur dan ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Digigitnya bibir mungilnya kuat-kuat.

"…mandi.." mendengar jawaban itu, Lucy kontan membuka matanya dan langsung melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Sting tertawa kecil dan menyeringai sinis melihat sikap Lucy yang salting parah.

"Lo pasti mikir gue mau maen-maen sama lo ya? Dasar… mesum juga lo ternyata." Cuapnya. Tangannya menyusuri rambut spikeynya, memperlihatkan pergerakan otot tangannya yang terlatih, dan hal itu membuat Lucy berjuang sekuat tenaga supaya nggak mimisan.

"Ng-ngak kok! S-sok tahu!" jawab cewek cantik itu tergagap.

"Kalau iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Gue juga mau, apalagi kalau body lo kaya gitu…" seloroh Sting ngasal. Ucapannya membuat cewek itu segera bereaksi menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menutupi dadanya.

"Me-mesum!" pekiknya. Wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus, merah banget. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke tubuh Sting yang dipenuhi dengan otot yang terlatih dan membuatnya semakin histeris. Menyadari sikap Blondie yang curi-curi pandang ke tubuhnya, Sting menyeringai.

"Like what you see, babe?"

* * *

**Tadaaa… finish! Hahah maav ya ane lama update…**

**Masih menunggu respon dan inspirasi menghujani fic ini..hohoho..**

**Well… kyaa… ane makin tergila-gila sama Sting.._**

**Hei, bagi ente2 Nalu-Shipper.. ditunggu ya, bakal ada versi Nalu lho buat judul ini. Ditunggu yaa..**

**Hahaha**

**RnR pleasseeeeeeeTT^TT..**

**Matursuwun…:3**


	3. 1st Memory

**Chapter 2 **

**Pidachan99 : ** well.. itu kalimat pertama yang menjadi trademark Sting setelah bertemu dengan Lucy…nyahahaha… Kayanya jodoh banget? Iya juga sih…. Ada saran untuk kasih konflik?#plaak. Alasan Lucy nggak mau pindah? Malu-malu kucing dia..wkwkkw tapi semoga chappi ini bisa memberimu jawaban…wkwkkw… Bisa nikah sama Lucy? Enaknya kenapa ya?kwwkkw tunggu aja deh..ahaha

**The ZarkMon :** Hai...! Ini udah update lhoh! Hahaha semoga kesan romantisnya dapet ya..walapun kayanya agak maksa… :S #plaakk. Anyway, enjoy..hihihihi

**StingyBee** : wkwkwkkw… telat banget..TT_TT baru baca…. Yup, itu kalimat trademarknya Sting..hahah. Malu-malu mau tuh Lucy..#digampar Lucy. Enjoy chappi baru! hehehe

* * *

**1st Memory**

* * *

**Reminder**

"Me-mesum!" pekiknya. Wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus, merah banget. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke tubuh Sting yang dipenuhi dengan otot yang terlatih dan membuatnya semakin histeris. Menyadari sikap Blondie yang curi-curi pandang ke tubuhnya, Sting menyeringai.

"Like what you see, babe?"

* * *

"Ughhh…. Cepet ke kamar mandi! Jangan sok sexy di depanku.." celestial mage itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk menjerit-jerit alias fangirling memuja cowok angkuh di depannya. Gengsinya benar-benar harus dijunjung tinggi.

"Hhnn… lo bener-bener asyik banget buat diisengin. Jangan kangen ya.." seringainya lagi-lagi muncul dan membuat Lucy blushing nggak karuan. Ia melemparkan bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke cowok pirang tersebut, membuatnya berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya.

"Ughh… ngimpi apa sih sampai harus sekamar dengan manusia congkak macem dia… udah congkak, hidup lagi! Cih.." gumamnya dengan kesal.

"Oi! Gue dengar!" Lucy yang tersentak, kaget, langsung mengelus dadanya. Ia lupa kalau Sting memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

"Huh, menjengkelkan.." bisiknya. Ia membereskan beberapa perlengkapan pribadinya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas tangannya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar. Di otaknya sudah tersusun beberapa rencana yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang menyebalkan saat ini. _Mungkin._

Kakinya bergerak cepat di sepanjang koridor menuju pusat layanan yang dekat dengan restoran. Tangannya mengepal dan membuka, begitu seterusnya. Dengan harap-harap cemas, ia berjalan dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dengan lincah, ia menghindari sekumpulan orang yang menghalangi jalannya, meliuk ke kiri, sedikit melompat, merapat ke kanan, berhenti sejenak, berjalan lagi, menyusup di antara orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol dan akhirnya, sampailah ia di depan pusat layanan.

"Maaasss.. helep saya dooong.." cuap Lucy dengan helpless. Yang dipanggil 'mas' menoleh dan memasang tampang keheranan.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kamar kelas 1 masih ada?" Mas itu melirik ke tangan kanan Lucy yang dengan jelas tertera insignia dari Fairy Tail.

"Eng.. bukannya Fairy Tail sudah booking semua kamar kelas 1 atas nama Makarov Dreyar?"

"I..iya, tapi kalian yakin, semua, SEMUA kamar yang ada? Nggak bersisa 1 kamar aja?" Mas itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ekspresi bingung nampak jelas menempel di wajahnya. Lucy mengerang dengan keras dan sempat menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Yakin Mas? 1 aja? Masa semua penuh?" lanjutnya dengan helpless. Mas itu menghela nafas panjang dan mulai memeriksa daftar penumpang yang tersimpan di lacrima Pusat Layanan. Matanya dengan cekatan memindai semua informasi yang tertera di layar lacrima. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Lucy benar-benar nggak sabar menunggu hasilnya. Jari-jari mungilnya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Maaf, benar-benar sudah penuh. Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa ya?" Lucy ingin sekali menyampaikan keluhan mengenai masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa ia sedang terlibat masalah ini dengan seorang mage dari Sabertooth.

_'Kalau mereka tahu aku sekamar dengan Sting, pasti bakal jadi gosip panas. Kalau sampai Natsu dan yang lainnya dengar… aaaah… mending aku berenang pulang ke Magnolia…'_ tubuhnya merinding membayangkan betapa murkanya Tacik Erza kalau tahu dirinya berduaan dengan frienemy mereka, Sting Eucliffe.

"Uhm, ada 1 kamar yang tidak dibooking oleh Fairy Tail." Telinga Lucy dengan siap siaga mendengarkan Mas tersebut dan memberikan tatapan 'lanjutkan-tolong-saya-mas'. Memahami maksud dari tatapan itu, Mas tersebut langsung melanjutkan.

"Sabertooth." _Deg._ Jantung Lucy mau copot rasanya mendengar ada 1 kamar yang dipakai atas nama Sabertooth.

"Boleh tahu, kamar nomor berapa?"

'_Semoga bukan kamarku… semoga bukan kamarku….'_

"Kamar 1-7." _Nyessss._Jantung Lucy langsung meleleh, luluh lantak, lenyap entah ke mana. Nomor yang baru saja didengarnya adalah nomor di mana ia harus berbagi ruang dengan cowok angkuh yang menjadi sumber masalahnya sekarang. Hati kecilnya ingin sekali menanyakan kunci utama dari masalahnya –bagaimana 1 kamar bisa menjadi rebutan? Pertama, Fairy Tail mengklaim seluruh kamar kelas 1 yang ada tapi, bagaimana caranya ada 1 kamar yang bisa disebut tidak 'terbooking'?-. pertanyaan tersebut terus mengusik pikirannya. Sebelum kecurigaan Mas itu muncul, ia cepat-cepat menghilang dari peredaran.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia kembali menyusuri koridor. Tapi, kali ini ia memeerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke kamar Tacik Erza. Diketuknya pintu kamar Tacik. Terdengar seruan dari dalam kamar yang diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Lucy. Ada apa?" tanya Tacik. Ia melongok keluar kamar, melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Eng.. hai! Hai Tacik, nggak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabnya.

"Uhm, masuklah! Aku sedang membereskan beberapa barang." Lucy tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah masuk mengikuti Tacik. Dengan segera ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jajaran manekin memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Buat apa nih Tacik?" Gadis berambut semerah tomat itu tersenyum lebar lalu menjetikkan jarinya dan –poof-. Sekumpulan manekin kosong itu tertutup dengan berbagai macam kostum yang dimiliki Tacik Erza.

"Buat ini. Hehehe… semua kostumku harus mendapatkan udara segar agar mereka tetap awet dan tahan lama." Jawabnya sambil menata beberapa kostum. Lucy melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada celah tersisa yang bisa membuatnya menumpang tidur selama perjalanan mereka ke Pulau Eden.

"Hei, Lucy… apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Err.. kakiku?" jawab Lucy dengan tampang bloon. Tacik Erza harus menepok jidatnya dengan keras.

_'Aku rasa, mabuk laut sudah mempengaruhi kecerdasan Lucy saat ini.'_

"Lucy, yang aku maksud adalah, ada apa kamu datang ke sini. Nggak mungkin kamu datang ke sini tanpa ada sesuatu." Telapak tangan Lucy sudah mulai basah dengan keringat dingin. Apa yang dikatakan Tacik Erza benar-benar tepat sasaran. Ia harus cepat-cepat membuat pengalihan topik sebelum cewek di depannya semakin curiga.

"Owh.. hmmm, aku hanya sedang bosan. Jadi aku berkunjung ke kamarmu. Tapi, sepertinya kamu sibuk. Aku akan menemui Levy-chan!" dengan cepat, Lucy berpamitan dengan Tacik Erza. Cewek Rambut Tomat itu mengedikkan bahunya melihat sikap Lucy yang terlihat kikuk lalu kembali sibuk dengan kostum-kostumnya.

Sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar Levy-chan yang tidak jauh dari kamar Tacik Erza. Diketuknya pitu berkali-kali, namun tidak ada sahutan. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri, berharap menemukan salah satu anggota Fairy Tail yang bisa menolongnya. Tapi, tak ada satupun, sepertinya semua orang sedang asyik menikmati perjalanan mewah ini. Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan erangan penuh kekesalan, cewek pirang itu memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. _Setidaknya mencoba beristirahatm jika bisa._

Dengan lemas, ia memutar knob pintu dan membukanya dengan lebar yang cukup untuk membuatnya badannya masuk. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengintip ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati seorang Sting Eucliffe berdiam di dalam kamarnya.

"Udah puas kelayapan, Blondie?" ia melirik ke sumber suara tersebut. Sting tengah menikmati segelas wine sembari membaca buku di atas kasur. Beberapa majalah dan buku berserakan di sampingnya. Urat kesabaran Lucy muncul.

"Kalau mau berbagi kamar, jangan berantakan gini dong!" serunya. Tangannya dengan ganas melempar semua buku dan majalah di kasur ke lantai. Cowok pirang tersebut, terkejut dengan aksi spontan dari Lucy langsung sewot.

"Lo bilang ga boleh berantakan. Lihat, siapa sekarang yang bikin berantakan?" sindirnya dengan ketus. Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya dan balik menjulurkan lidahnya ke Sting.

"Ambil atau malem ini, lo nggak boleh tidur di kasur!" ancam Sting sambil menyeringai lebar. Lucy benar-benar membenci seringai itu, seringai sinis yang amat sangat menjengkelkan.

"Nggak mau! Ambil aja sendiri! Nggak adil juga, kenapa aku yang diusir, harusnya kamu yang keluar dari kamar ini."

"Owh.. jadi sekarang udah balik mengancam?" tanpa diduga, Lucy yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur dikejutkan dengan dorongan kecil yang sanggup membuatnya terjungkal ke lantai. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, kaki Sting terjuntai dan cowok itu tertawa ngakak melihat Lucy yang tersungkur ke lantai.

"Jahat!"

"Biarin…"

"Resek! Congkak! Arogan! Dasar Rambut Nanas!" seru Lucy dengan cepat. Cowok itu meradang mendengar julukan barunya yang super aneh dan terkesan norak. Cewek itu cepat-cepat membereskan buku yang tercecer dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dalam sepersekian detik, Lucy merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhempas ke atas kasur. Belum sempat ia menyadari peruabahan siatuasi yang dialaminya, sosok Sting membayanginya.

"Ini hukuman buat julukan jelek yang lo kasih ke gue." Otak Lucy berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Baru saja ia berhasil meng-'klik' kan semuanya, tubuhnya merasakan geli luar biasa.

"Kyaa.. ahahahah….urgh.. aha-aha-ahahahah… s-stop! Ahahahha…Stop Sting!" tawa Lucy berderai-derai. Sting menggelitik perut, pinggang dan tangan cewek pirang itu tanpa ampun.

"Minta ampun dulu." Bisik Sting di telinga Lucy. Nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik telinga Lucy dan membuatnya semakin menggeliat.

"Nggak!"

"Okelah.."

"Kyaaaa…aaaaa…ahahaha..ah ahahah.. S-sting! Oke..!" serangan Sting mereda dan ia menantikan Lucy memohon ampun kepadanya. Cewek mungil itu terengah-engah akibat tertawa tanpa henti dan dengan senyumnya yang lucu, ia memandangi Sting dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Sting yang gemas dengan kelakuan Lucy yang childish, balik menyerang dengan lebih ganas dan menyebabkan Lucy menjerit-jerit sekaligus tertawa.

"A-ampun.. Sting! Ampun…aha ahaa ahahahha…" mendengarnya, Sting pun menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum puas. Cewek malang itu terengah-engah dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Sting yang masih berada di atasnya tanpa sadar menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Setiap nafas yang diambil oleh Lucy, gerakan tangannya, keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya, senyumannya, matanya yang atraktif. Lucy yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan, menatap Sting dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sejurus kemudian, ia menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Wajah Lucy memerah dan terasa hangat. Jantung berdetak kencang dan ia merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya.

"Ah ah ah… ada yang lagi blushing.." celetuk Sting yang tertawa kecil melihat wajah Lucy yang merah seperti tomat.

"S-sok t-tahu!" balasnya. Ia berusaha mendorong Sting menjauh, tapi cowok itu malah semakin mendekat. Lucy bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sting, membelai wajahnya.

"Ayo ikut."

"Eh, ke mana?"

"Kita jalan-jalan."jawab Sting.

"Hei.. nggak mungkin kita terlihat bersama.. tahu maksudku? Fai-"

"Blah blah blah… cerewet.." Sting beranjak dari kasur dan memakai mantel panjang warna hitam. Ia sudah mengganti model berpakaiannya agar tidak dikenali sebagai Sting Eucliffe di kapal ini, terutama karena saat ini, ia harus berbagi kamar dengan Blondie. Ia mengalungkan hedphone di lehernya, kemudian menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie mantelnya. Lucy hanya bisa bengong melihat penampilan baru Sting yang lebih 'charming'.

Mengenakan kaos hitam sebagai dalaman dipadu dengan vest hitam dengan pinggiran putih dan celana kargo hitam serta combat boots yang lebih atraktif, penampilan Sting terlihat lebih misterius sekaligus charming. Ditambah dengan mantel panjang dan hoodie, lengkap sudah penampilan Sting yang sanggup membuat para fangirl jejeritan.

"Nih," sebuah syal biru dengan motif print neko putih yang bersayap, tampak di depan mata Lucy. Ia mengambilnya dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Sting! Lucu banget….. aww.. lucuuu…" cuap Lucy yang sedang asyik mengagumi syal tersebut. Dengan cekatan ia mengalungkan syal tersebut di lehernya dan membentuknya menjadi pita.

"Gimana? Cute? Btw, ini punyamu?" tanya Lucy sambil berputar-putar di depan cermin. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail pakaian yang digunakan dan mengagumi hasilnya.

"Cute? Ugh… Biasa aja. Ya, itu punya gue." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Sejujurnya, ia ingin berkata 'cute' tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi blush yang sedang mewarnai pipinya. Lucy dengan wajah cemberut, menyisir rambutnya dan membentuknya menjadi kepang samping yang cantik. Tak lama kemudian, Lucy siap. Kemeja denim dan plaid mini-skirt berwarna merah, memeluk lekuk tubuh Lucy dengan sempurna. Stocking hitam membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang. Combat boots hitam selutut dengan silver gesper membuat penampilan Lucy yang manis, sedikit lebih gahar.

"Blondie, pakai ini.." Sting kemudian memberikan sepasang sarung tangan merah dan kacamata dengan bingkai biru yang diterima dengan wajah heran dari Lucy.

"Untuk menutup insignia Fairy Tail dan begitulah…" Mulut Lucy membentuk 'O' dan tanpa basa-basi ia mengenakannya. Setelah yakin dengan penyamaran mereka, Lucy menyambar mantel panjang warna hitam, serasi dengan milik Sting, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Dingin juga di luar.." gumam Lucy. Sting tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Of course, Blondie. Ini bulan Desember… dan ini udah pukul 5 sore. Angin laut pasti berhembus kencang." Jelasnya. Lucy mendengarkan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah mulai ramai dengan penumpang yang notabene juga mengenakan mantel-mantel tebal. Cewek mungil itu menggigil kedinginan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuhnya. Melihat tubuh Lucy yang menggigil, pandangan Sting melunak dan dengan sigap, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak kecil Lucy. Cewek mungil itu tak banyak berkomentar. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil. Seakan-akan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Lucy, Sting membawa mereka ke restoran dan memesan cokelat panas dan cream soup untuk mereka berdua dan seporsi garlic bread.

"Wow, aku suka cream soup-nya. Enak banget.." kicau Lucy dengan wajah sumringah. Badannya tak lagi gemetaran setelah menikmati makan malam yang hangat. Sting menyeringai lebar dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy.

"Hei! Aku susah-susah menga-"

"Oei! Pantat api! Jangan lo bakar restorannya! Bloon banget sih!?" badan Lucy menegang mendengar kata-kata dan suara yang familiar itu.

"Sting! Itu Akang Gray! Gimana nih? Aku takut ketahuan mereka.." bisik Lucy dengan panik.

"Diem." Tanpa banyak bicara, cowok pirang itu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Lucy dan membuat kepala cewek itu bersandar di bahunya. Kemudian, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Lucy dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah imut Lucy. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Masing-masing bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain, dan mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajah mereka. Tangan Lucy meremas tangan Sting. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada kejadian konyol yang membuat posisi mereka berubah.

"Snowman! Gue kedinginan! Gue Cuma butuh kehangatan!"

"Tapi nggak gitu juga caranya, dasar idiot! Kalo kebakar, siapa yang bakal kasih makan kita?!"

"Bilang apa lo!? Stripper pedofil!"

"Apa aku mendengar keributan?"

"Kyaa! Nggak! Kita saling mencintai!"

Sting tertawa kecil mendengar pertengkaran konyol Fairy Tail, terutama saat Natsu dan Akang Gray yang mendadak kompak saat Tacik Erza angkat suara.

"Apa mereka berdua selalu bertengkar seperti idiot?" bisik Sting. Celestial mage itu tidak bisa menahan dan akhirnya tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Tacik, aku nggak lihat Lucy, di mana dia?" tanya Teteh Bisca.

"Oh ya, mana Luce, sejak masuk di kapal, gue belum ketemu dia." Kali ini Natsu yang berkomentar. Ia mencium-cium udara sekitarnya dan terpaku pada satu titik.

"Gue cium baunya Lucy… tapi ada bau lain… baunya datang dari meja itu." Tacik Erza dan yang lainnya langsung melihat ke arah meja yang dimaksud.

"Sting…. Kita harus cepet-cepet pergi dari sini.." bisik Lucy dengan panik. Untunglah suasana sangat ramai sehingga Natsu tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"Sapu tangan. Celupin ke sisa cokelat panas. Kalo udah, kasih ke gue." Lucy menuruti perintah Sting, dengan hati-hati ia melakukan apa yang diminta dan berusaha agar pergerakannya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sting mengambil saputangan tersebut dan mengibaskannya ke udara beberapa kali, seolah-olah tengah menepiskan debu yang menempel di saputangan, menimbulkan percikan air yang menyebar ke mana-mana.

"Eh, baunya hilang! Dan.. owaah.. gue jadi laper…" seru Natsu saat melihat seorang pelayan mengantarkan sepiring steak ke tamu.

"Mungkin orang lain yang memiliki bau yang serupa dengan Lucy? Ayo kita pesan makan." Cuap Meme Lisanna. Mereka setuju dan memilih tempat yang tersedia.

"Gue panggil Lu-chan dulu ya, mungkin dia ketiduran," cetus Levy-chan. Ia beranjak pergi menuju kamar Lucy. Dalam beberapa menit, ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lucy.

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan? Lo di dalam? Kita makan malam yuk!" panggil Levy-chan sambil mengetuk pintu. Sekitar semenit, Levy-chan tak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia bermaksud mengetuk pintu sekali lagi saat tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Levy-chan…" Lucy melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. Levy-chan berusaha mengintip ke dalam tapi tidak bisa, karena Lucy hanya membuka pintu selebar kepalanya.

"Owh, Lu-chan! Gue pikir lo kenapa-kenapa. Makan malam yuk!"

"Eng.. aku ngantuk Levy-chan dan aku masih cukup kenyang. Aku rasa makan malam bisa menunggu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lo yakin?" tany Levy dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Lo nggak sakit 'kan?" lanjutnya. Mendengar kekhawatiran sahabatnyam Lucy tersenyum.

"Nggak kok. Aku hanya mengantuk. Pergilah… aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.. yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah tidur, Levy-chan." Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Levy-chan mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Lucy, lalu kembali ke restoran.

"Akting lo boleh juga, Blondie." Lucy melirik dengan malas ke cowok di sampingnya. Sepanjang waktu ia berbicara dengan Levy-chan, Sting bersembunyi merapat di balik pintu.

"Untung kita segera kembali tanpa mereka sadari dan kamu juga Blondie. Jadi jangan panggil aku Blondie, dasar Rambut Nanas." Balas Lucy sambil menguap lebar.

"Tapi akui aja, trik gue tadi berhasil 'kan untuk menghilangkan bau lo? Dasar Rambut Keju." Balasnya lagi. Lucy hanya memutar bola matanya. Setelah ia mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, ia mengambil gaun tidurnya dan berganti di kamar mandi. Sting ikut berganti pakaian setelah Lucy selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

"Aku ngantuk… aku tidur dulu." Lucy merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Yeah.. Gue juga.. Good night, Rambut Keju." Gumam Sting seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Lucy. Belum sampai 5 menit, Lucy terbangun dan mengguncang-guncang Sting.

"Apa?" gumam cowok itu.

"Dingin…" gumam Lucy sambil menggigil. Sting membuka matanya dan memandangi wajah melas Lucy yang kedinginan. Dengan malas, ia bangkit duduk dan menarik selimut menutupi mereka berdua. Mereka berdua kembali tidur. Tapi, tidak dengan Lucy. Ia masih merasa kedinginan. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang tangan kekar dan kokoh melingkari tubuh mungilnya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Eh..?"

"Diem."

"S-sting..?"

"Dingin dan gue butuh kehangatan." Tangannya semakin kuat memeluk Lucy dan menariknya semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Wajah Lucy berhadapan langsung dengan dada Sting dan berhasil membuatnya blushing setengah mati. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat Sting membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam rambutnya.

"G-good night.. Rambut Nanas.." bisik Lucy.

_'Aku rasa, ini akan menjadi memori pertama antara aku dan Sting…_'

Ia menutup matanya dan dengan segera terbawa ke alam mimpi ditemani dengan rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Sting yang juga sudah terbawa ke dalam mimpi, terus tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

* * *

**Tadaaa! Finish!**

**Sepertinya pecinta Sticy indo kurang banyak yah..hufft…**

**Apapun yang terjadi, ane akan selalu setia jadi Sticy-shipper..:3**

**Hehhe.. jangan lupa cek 'How I Met Your Mother – Nalu Version'! I will update soon!**

**Anyway, thanks bagi penggemar setia Sticy indo yang masih setia baca fic saya..:D**

**Sekaligus thanks buat para silent readers…:D**

**RnR please… :(**

**Matursuwun…:3**


End file.
